The Journie of the Faith: Uniteing of the Aeons
by PriestOfYevon
Summary: This is what happenend to the faith and how they became the faith of the summonings. They go on a journie to defeat a beast of great terror, the first summoning, with the power of their forces, entities of power. Is this beast the first Sin? R


Look at bio for disclaimer. AN: The forces look like the aeons of their names and the emblems look like the aeon's emblems. I am adding more overdrives and calling then over attacks. I am also modifying some of the overdrives.  
  
In this story, the Soon-To-be faiths are on a journey to save Spira. They call upon powers of what we know as the Aeons. But, they don't call them, they transform into them. They then fight in the forms of their aeons. They are called Forces.  
  
1.  
  
"We call you here to tell you of the problems that you have heard from various places." A man said as he walked over to a group of six men and women. They were all known for their power and brute force. "We have a favor to ask of you."  
  
"What is it?" A child of only fifteen said as she walked over to the man and sat down on a chair that was in a table. "Out with it already."  
  
"You know of the current tragedies, right? Well, they are not just freaks of nature. There is this beast that has been unleashed. We do not know of its origins, but it is getting to be at a massive size. That beast is getting out of hand. Will you help us... what do you say?" The man said as he walked over to the window of his chateau.  
  
"What do you want us to do about it?" A voice said from the back of the crowd. It was of a boy not only twelve dressed in black shorts and a purple sleeveless shirt that had a red band across the chest and a symbol on his back that looked like a swirl.  
  
********  
  
In the land of Spira, there rages a beast of great and terrible power that is killing everyone and everything. It takes the form of a large beast (one that looks like Sin) that has the power to cause tremors, launch monsters called fiends, and cause great gravity damage. The origin of the beast is unknown but it must be stopped.  
  
There is one hope. There are people of exquisite power and immense force that may have the power to defeat the beast that is terrorizing the land.  
  
They are:  
  
Valefore a young girl from the island of Besaid that can cast an energy move called "Energy Blast" or "Energy Ray" To defeat the toughest enemies. She got her energy one day when she was playing in a cave that she found. She was sitting there one day when this beast came up to her and shot her with an energy blast. She discovered her powers when she killed it. She does not specialize in any elemental abilities, but can cast simple spells such as Fire and Thunder. She has brown and red hair that is tied up into French- braided pigtails. She has long sleeved shirt that is pink with flowers lightly embroidered in silk and caprie pants that are the same. She has slippers that are easy to run and jump in, but not to climb. Her hair, in its braids, goes down to her waist. At the base of the braids, there are two blue ribbons that act as her accessories. At the end of her hair, are two knives that she used to attack. She can take them out and put them back in. She uses them to spin and cut.  
  
Ifrit a man from the Island of Kilika that can control fire. He can do anything that there is to do with fire. He worked in Kilika as a blacksmith when he learned of his ability to control fire. He can wield it in an attacking form. He wears a pair of pants and no shirt. He is a well-built man with boots that went up to his shin. He has fire red hair.  
  
Ixion a Black Knight that is from Djose that can wield the force of thunder. He was part of the Chocobo Knights when he was let go by the head person for the accusing of slaying three men. He learned he had his power one stormy night when he was shocked by a bolt of lightning. He is never gone anywhere without his horse. He still wears his knight outfit, which is a black shirt and black pants. He has steel boots and a spiked helmet. He also has gloves. He has Yellow hair that is short. He is a thin man with abbs and he has a black cape that goes down to his feet. His cape is held together with his chest plate armor. Maximus has armor on its face and feet. His horseshoes have spikes that come out of them. This horse is a massive black horse that has yellow hair. On its helmet, it has a horn that is used to kill people.  
  
Shiva a woman that reigned from Macalania. She is a very rich woman that lived in a large mansion by Macalania Lake. She was wondering by the icy lake one afternoon when she fell in and was trapped under ice. She swam under the ice until this fire blazed upon the lake, causing the ice to melt. When she looked up, she saw Ifrit standing there with a flame ball in his hand. They have been together ever since. One day she was attacked by these fiends when she shot out ice from her hands which caused the fiends to get stuck there. She then snapped her fingers when the ice exploded. She wears a long-sleeved dress that goes up to her knees, which is black, and laced with fur. She has a fur coat that goes down to her feet, dragging a little, that has a hood. She has gloves that have fur on the wrists and she has a fur hat that covers her ears. She has long, blue hair that goes down to her mid back, but is concealed up in her hat. She is a thin woman with white rings on her left hand that glows a blue aurora. She wears small black high heels. Shiva is a very classy woman.  
  
Bahamut he was a son of a Master who lived in Bevelle when one night he was playing in an electrical field. Little did he know, there was a storm that went on and shocked the field, which caused the field to power up more. The fore caused him to be knocked back and gain this power. He now wields the power of a million armies in his most devastating attack called "Mega Flare." He has a Purple sleeveless shirt with a red band across the chest. He has black shorts and boots that go to his ankles. His shirt has a hood on it and on his back is a swirl design. Bahamut always has his hood up but he has black hair that is short, and he has streaks of green that were there naturally.  
  
Yojimbo was a paid assassin samurai that lived in the city of Remiem. He was wondering with his dog one day when he found this ancient sword. He pulled it out when he saw his reflection. Only it wasn't him. It was a beast who's eyes glowed a green. Ever since, he has never put that sword away from him. Yojimbo has a plain red shirt and pants. They are covered with a robe that goes down to his feet. He has an over coat that goes over it and a flat, circle hat. His sword is hidden at his side. Yojimbo has black hair.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"I want you to go and try and to stop it. I hear of your powers and with all of you going against it, I feel that you can beat it. You could stop the chaos you could stop the people's suffering and pain!" The man said as he walked towards a chair that was pushed out of the table where the other people were sitting.  
  
"Well we wouldn't know where to begin to look. This is like trying to find a specific piece of sand on a beach." Ifrit said as he wondered over to the window. "How can you lay this responsibility on us. By the time we find it, it will get too strong to even get close to it."  
  
"I do not have all the answers to the questions that you have. I just have a request. Do you know of anyone that has power like yours.?"  
  
"Well not really."  
  
"He has a point Ifrit. Who will do this. Who has the abilities that you posses...that we posses?" Shiva said as she walked over to Ifrit that was now standing where that old man was, looking out over the water. Looking over to Zanarkand.  
  
There was a long pause when Bahamut interrupted the piercing quiet.  
  
"I will do it. I will go."  
  
"Whaa?" The crowd of people said. "I will to." Ifrit said as he exited the room.  
  
Everyone was admiring their courage when eventually they all volunteered. Shiva then wondered down to the lobby where she saw Ifrit sitting in a darkened corner.  
  
"Ifrit. What are you doing?" She said as she sat down onto a chair that was next to the one he was in.  
  
"That boy. His courage. And at a young age."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"He would do it before me. What does that tell you about me. What does that say infront of the people. It makes me look like a coward."  
  
"You are not a coward. You are just hesitant of your life."  
  
They were talking more when they saw the rest of the group come down the stairs into the lobby.  
  
"There is dinner in the dinning room if you two care." Yojimbo said as he opened the door.  
  
"What do you say? Ready to get acquainted with the other people yet?" Shiva said. "I don't know about you, but I am ready to eat." Shiva was walking out of the room when she heard footsteps behind her. "I see you changed your mind."  
  
*muffled talking from the dinning room*  
  
"Everyone. Tonight you eat. Tonight you are treated like royalty." The host said. "So, does everyone know one another?"  
  
They now knew each other and it was time for bed when Yojimbo took the host aside to get more details about the creature.  
  
"This creature is controlled by one man. It is believed to be the source of its strength. It is gaining in size within every town that it destroys and it gains in strength in every person that it kills. We do not know where it came from and we do not know if that one man created it. Within every second, it is getting stronger. If you do not defeat it now, we are afraid that it will kill everyone and everything in its path." The host said.  
  
"How do you think we kill it?"  
  
"Kill the man."  
  
*The next day.  
  
"Well, you better get going." The host said.  
  
"Where do we go?" Valefore said.  
  
"I don't know. I would keep an eye out for any explosions or if you hear anything of the sort. It would probably be it. Hurry on now." The host waved them on when he mumbled the words. "May the religion that the author does not know about help you all." He then walked away and grabbed the book of the same religion and started to read it.  
  
They were wondering into the Macalania woods when they saw their first fiend.  
  
"What is it!?!" Shiva said as she ran behind a tree. "It looks like gel."  
  
The first of its kind. An amourous gel has appeared within the woods. It came from the water of the spring that was in the middle of the woods.  
  
"Is it safe?" Valefore said as she readied her knives for an ambush. "Do we attack?"  
  
"I would just be on your guard. You don't know what to expect now that that beast is on the loose." Yojimbo said as he pulled out the sword of the ancient samurai.  
  
The amourous gel was floating by when it suddenly stopped.  
  
"What happened? Why did it stop?" Valefore said.  
  
The amourous gel turned around to the people when it launched out a barrage of waterga attacks, third level magic.  
  
"Here take this!" Valefore said as she raised her hands in a force call.  
  
* Valefore spun around and bent over, slamming her hands on the ground. When her hands came into contact with the earth under her, the emblem of her appeared around her, spinning. She stood up and winked at the amourous gel when these sparks flew into the sky. The emblem then disappeared when another one appeared in front of her face when this clear beast shown behind her. She was floating up to the figure that was hovering over her when a blast of light exploded. The light faded when this flying demon appeared. *  
  
"Everyone, get out of the way!" Bahamut said when he saw the beast being called.  
  
* Valefore flew over to the amourous gel when it flung its wings over to it, causing bursts of wind to attack. Valefore flew back as it used Thundaga and a barrage of Firgas when Valefore started to glow. Valefore flew up into the air, and spun her hair around in a circle in front of her face. Her emblem appeared when she thrusted her chest towards it, causing it to multiply into five that were in a circular form. In the middle was a strange sign that looked like an F with extra lines and the bottom curved out. There was a line that connected all of the loose ends with a circle at the bottom. (AN: Is the same one as seen in the chamber of the faith in the Temple of Bahamut or Valefore). The emblems started to glow when they shot out thirty beams. Then the sign in the middle of the emblems, which were now circling the sign, glowed into a ball of massive energy. She shot the ball when it hit the amourous gel, but it absorbed it. It was healed, not hurt. *  
  
"What happened!?!" Valefore said as she transformed out of the beast.  
  
* The beast started to go transparent when it flew into the sky, causing Valefore to fall onto the ground, landing into a crouch. *  
  
"It absorbed it. Does anyone know Scan?" Ixion said as he mounted his hoarse.  
  
"I do." Yojimbo started to concentrate on the gel when this vision appeared in his head of a white and then this blue appeared. The blue was then cut by yellow. "LIGHTNING! It is weak against lightning, and whatever you do, do not cast Holy or a water spell! You will only heal it."  
  
"That is why it absorbed by energy cannon." Valefore said. "It is a holy attack."  
  
"Lightning you say...Here I go. Are you ready Maximus (his hoarse)." Ixion said as he put out his hands in front of his face, palms together, calling his Force.  
  
* Ixion looked up into the sky, with his arms still out, when this cloud started to form over his head. He raised up his hands when a bolt of lightening shot into his hands. He trapped the lightning in his hands when he shoved it onto the ground in front of him. His emblem appeared when the hoarse, with him on it, jumped into the emblem. Lightning then shot down onto them when this explosion erupted. When the lightning cleared, there was this figure of a horse that was glowing. The light faded when this unicorn of thunder appeared. *  
  
"Ixion!" Bahamut said as he put his hands in front of his face and charged for an Impulse attack.  
  
* Ixion ran to the gel when it slashed it with its horn. The attack did little damage when the gel responded with a Waterga attack. The thunder Force is weak against water attacks, which caused its overattack to charge higher. Ixion used an attack called Aerospark. His horn charged when he threw the energy to the gel. In the form of scythes, the energy sliced the gel, doing more damage than the single attack. His energy was at a max when he stated to buck. A blast of lightning hit his horn when it glowed. With the thunder energy, he slammed his feet into the ground, causing this tremor to snake its way to the amourous gel. The force of the start of the attack hit the gel when Ixion shot the electricity energy from its horn in one massive ball energy at the gel. The attack weakened both, the gel and Ixion. A flash of lightning hit Ixion when the beast disappeared. The lightning went away when Ixion was on his knees, gasping for energy.*  
  
"IXION!" Shiva said as she ran over to him. "What did you do to yourself!"  
  
The amourous gel was wondering over to them when four balls of black energy slammed on the gel, causing it to burst into pyrflies.  
  
"What was that!" Shiva said as she laid Ixion down to rest.  
  
They were all looking around when they saw Bahamut standing with his arms out and his palms together. Smoke was coming out of his hands when he put his hands down to his waist, with smoke lightly coming out of them.  
  
"Did you do that?" Ifrit said.  
  
"Ye........" Bahamut was short of breath when he sat down. "Yes I did."  
  
"It best be that we avoid those in the future. We don't want this to happen again." Ifrit said. "And for now, we should rest. We have been traveling all day and I think that Valefore, Ixion, and Bahamut are deserved of a rest."  
  
They were resting from their traveling at the sphere lake in Macalania Woods. They have been traveling for hours through the big forest.  
  
"Hey, my house is near. Why don't we just go their and rest. It will be more comfortable and we could stop at the travel agency on the way. We are running low of food. As a matter of fact, in the battle, I set the bag down and some monkeys stole our food. It would be better in the long run.  
  
They started to walk a little more when they left the woods. They were exposed to the cold air that Shiva was used to when they saw the agency across the lake.  
  
"There. We need to shop." Shiva said. They walked in when she approached the counter. "Yes I would like the following:  
  
7 loafs of bread 1002 Gil 4 Bangus Cakes 200 Gil 6 Pieces of fruit 700 Gil 3 Wheels of Cheese 3010 Gil  
  
Total-------------------- 4912 Gil. Thank you. Hey, guys, do you think that we should stock up on some weapons and accessories?" Shiva said as she packed the newly full bag and set it on a couch.  
  
"I think we should. Some of us don't even have weapons and we cant keep calling our forces. That would make us too weak to walk if we use it every time we see a fiend." Bahamut said. He walked over to the counter and saw what they had. "Lets see...I have no weapon, so that is the first thing that I want to get." He picked up a sword that was red and was ragged as a flame. "What kind of attacks does it have?"  
  
"That has Quintstrike." The store clerk said.  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"It strikes with the power of lightning, fire, ice, water, and Holy at the same time. It also raises your strength 10%. It has one more modification slot that you could add another technique."  
  
"Oh. Is this your only sword that you have here."  
  
"The only one of that kind."  
  
"I'll take it." Bahamut paid the clerk the 17000 Gil that the sword was worth. "Shiva, how much Gil do we have left?"  
  
"We have...oh...wait...let me see...104503 Gil left." Shiva said as she pulled out her purse.  
  
"Good. You all should get some weapons too."  
  
"I need no weapon. I have my sword. I will never abandon it." Yojimbo said.  
  
"Fine then. Ifrit, you might like this." Bahamut was pointing to a sword that was the size of Ifrit. Its blade was massive and it had a red flame design that snaked its way up it. It had a red flame border that was carved out of mettle and it had a red ball in the center. Within the red ball, was a flame that burned eternally. It had the power to raise his attack by 45% and added the ability Inferno Strike. It had two slots left for techniques. It was 14000 Gil  
  
"Yes. I do like it. I will take it." Ifrit said as he handed the money to the clerk.  
  
"I want these scythes." Valefore said as she pointed at a pair of double moon blades. "They look neat. I would like the one with four slots." It had no special abilities. That is why it had all the openings. They were 15000 Gil  
  
"I want this Ax. The thunder Spawn Ax." Ixion said as he picked up the large ax on a cloth that had electricity surrounding it. It was a massive Ax with the blade that was the size of half his body. The handle was up past his head 2 inches. It had Strength +20% and thunder strike. It could also pierce armors that a regular sword couldn't do and it powered up any thunder techniques with its Magic +50%. It had one slot left. It was 25000 Gil.  
  
"I guess I will check out these over here." Shiva said as she wondered over to the staffs. She was looking at this staff that could use a move called Icestrike. It appealed to her. She picked it up and swung it. When it's bottom touched the ground, it went up to her face. All of them did. They were rather thick for being a staff. It lighted up a blue and a cold mist surrounded the large blue orb at the top of it. She was starting to like it when she saw another staff in the corner. It had the power to change its form. It had everything +100% and one slot left. It had a dim orb at the top and the staff was black steel, about the same size as the other staff. There were swerves at the top of the staff, going around the orb. "This one. I want it."  
  
"What is the price.?" Valefore said.  
  
"Hm.....lets see..." She lifted up the pricetag to reveal the price. "It is 50500 Gil. We have just enough."  
  
"How much will we have left?"  
  
"3 Gil. Don't worry, when we get to my house. I will stock us with more money."  
  
"I say she should get it." Bahamut interrupted.  
  
They bought all of the items when they were leaving the agency.  
  
"So, where is your house?" Ixion said.  
  
"Do you see that large building over there?" Shiva said.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"That's it."  
  
They all gasped when they saw the huge Chateau. They were walking aside the lake when they came to this set of doors. Beside the doors were two blue flames.  
  
"Is this it?" Ixion said.  
  
"No. This is only the front gate." Shiva replied as she stepped up to the lock and inserted a sphere.  
  
The doors opened when they saw this HUGE building that was hovering over a lake. It was surrounded by ice caps and it had a trail of snow that leaded to the house. They were walking for 15 minutes when they finally reached the house.  
  
"FINALLY!" Valefore said. "Can we go in now?"  
  
They walked in the building that lighted up with a red and blue light. It was large and Luxurious. It was furnished and well maintained. Shiva wondered over to one of her couches when she set her staff on the table in front of her. She pulled out a blue gem when she touched the Ice Gem with the Orb in her staff. She used her last slot for an Ice attack.  
  
"What did you do?" Valefore asked.  
  
"I added an ability to my staff. Icestrike."  
  
"What do you mean?" Valefore said as she pulled out her scythes and laid them on the table in front of her. "Will you help me?"  
  
"Sure. What do you want." Shiva said.  
  
"I have three Farplain Shadows. What can you do with this."  
  
"I can have deathstrike." Shiva said as she picked up the shadow gems.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Next chapter: Make way to Calm Lands. The others. 


End file.
